


That Night (Halloween)

by karen_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen_d/pseuds/karen_d
Summary: When you are forced to go to a party you don't want to go to what will happen ?





	

Liam’s POV

‘Come on Liam. It’s Halloween you are not just gonna sit here all by yourself. It’s time to party.’, my friend Louis is saying for the twentieth time today. ‘I’m not feeling like it Lou.’ ‘Why not it is Halloween for god’s sake. That means girls in slutty Halloween costumes.’, he says with the biggest grin that could possibly fit on his face. Maybe I should tell him I’m not straight. Well we don’t want to ruin Halloween. I’m even being sarcastic in my head it can’t get much worse, can it ?  
‘What are you laughing at ?’, Louis asks confused. ‘Nothing’, I say unaware of why he would ask me that, was I laughing ? While I am having a mental conversation Louis keeps on rambling. ‘No Lou, I’m not going to Jack’s party.’ ‘Oh yes you are.’, he smirks. ‘No I’m not.’ I really really don’t trust that smirk. ‘You know I can always bribe you to come.’  
Sounds interesting. ‘With what ?’ ‘The fact that you drove into that car on the parking lot and told your parents the other one bumped into you while we were gone.’ ‘You wouldn’t.’ He will do it, I know him good enough to know that. ‘You know I will.’ Yes I do. Sometimes he’s such a pain in the ass. Especially when things don’t go like he wants. ‘I would come along but I don’t have a costume, that’s a pity.’ ‘I’ll fix you something.’, Louis says happily. 

He dragged me up to his room and started going through his closet trying to find something for me. ‘I would say this.’, he says holding out a shirt, ‘but you need to do fitness for some reason.’, Louis says with a hint of cockiness. I can’t help he looks like Peter Pan instead of a man. He ended up putting me in black and white clothes.  
The moment I saw something flicker in Louis’ eyes I wanted to run away immediately. The look he’s giving me is the look of him having an idea and the last time I saw that look I ended up in the mud. He ran over to the hall. ‘Lottie!!’, Louis yelled up. NO please don’t, No Lou I don’t want this, please Lou, … no. Louis’ sister Lottie comes walking in: ‘What ?’ ‘Liam needs make up.’ A smile similar to the one Louis is wearing at the moment creeps on to her face.  
She takes my hand and pulls me up to her room. She pushes me in the chair next to her make-up table and comes standing in front of me. From this perspective she’s quite scary actually, looking at me like I’m her next victim. Well technically I am but not in the killing kind. Well I never seen this girls so excited before and I have known her for her whole life so I think that you can paint a picture of the situation.  
After half of hour of being poked, attacked and choked by several items I don’t even know the use of Lottie stops the torture that fell like it would never end and tells me that she is finished. I look in the mirror and regret coming to Louis’ house instantly. I can see Louis is doing his best to keep a straight face but he’s failing miserably. He is laughing or choking still can’t see or hear the difference between ‘em. ‘Fuck off mate. This is not funny.’ ‘From here it actually is quite amusing.’  
‘You look great, Liam. The girl’s at the party will totally love your look.’, Lottie tries to assures me. Nice try Lots but that’s not working on me. ‘Close your eyes and don’t squint.’, Lottie instructs. ‘Okay..’ I feel something wet on my face. ‘Louis!’, I yell. ‘Relax it’s just fixing spray.’, Lottie says. ‘It’s not always me, you know.’, Louis says. ‘It is always you.’, Lottie replies.  
We hang downstairs a bit, play some video games, eat pizza you know the typical image of the things boys do when they’re with their friends. Lottie slaps my hand: ‘Don’t touch your face. You are going to smear it all out.’ ‘But my nose itches.’ ‘Welcome to all the things girls go through every single day.’, she says and smiles.  
At the moment we are on our way to the party unfortunately Louis keeps rambling and rambling about all the birds we are able to get tonight. For someone who doesn’t want to be playing around all night it’s already quite annoying listening to that but when you are not even interested in girls it’s even more irritating.

 

Niall’s POV

How many people can be drunk already. It’s about half past nine now and I’ve been pushed aside and bumped into about 50 people now. That’s why I don’t go to parties like these very often but hey sometimes you need to be social..ish (?) Or I try every now and then.  
I have been here at this party for half an hour and all my friends are already necking on. I see some girls flipping their hair around like lunatics while looking at me but I don’t care, I’m not up for a one-night stand. Not the typical jock you think and I hope that’s true, I try not to be the typical jock. I don’t like how they act and feel like they are better than the other’s so I’ll try not to be like ‘em but hanging around with the boys can sometimes influence me a bit.  
I love those boys and I definitely don’t want to lose ‘em but sometimes they need to get their heads out of their asses or rather disconnected from the random girl they’re kissing.

 

Liam’s POV

‘Why are we going to a party were we barely know anyone ?’, I ask Louis confused cause that sounds rather stupid. Especially when there’s another party at the same time were we know everyone. So I don’t really see the point but he’ll explain it to me in about 3..2.  
‘Well Liam knowing no one has its perks like we don’t know the birds so it won’t get awkward Monday at school cause we won’t see ‘em. You get it ?’ ‘Yes but why just hook up with ‘em once ?’ He just shrugs and continues singing along to the radio.  
Thinking about what Louis just said I am slowly understanding why and getting the message underneath it. Since he and El broke up he hasn’t really been himself or only for a little while. I feel sorry for him they were so close.

Arriving at the party I already felt like leaving, we didn’t even step foot out of the car or Jack walked up to us. It’s not that I hate him but I also don’t really like him, you know ? ‘Lou, Liam good to see you again, lads.’ Jack used to be our friend in elementary school but he switched schools and became a dick. He dragged us inside, a group of girls immediately surrounded us. Well this is NOT what I want or like.  
After 10 minutes of girls wanting to touch my arms I was able to escape to the kitchen to get a drink. The moment I have some booze I look around for a spot where I will hopefully get a bit of a rest from the female population. I ended up spending two hours on a couch trying to ignore the girls a bit. And Louis well he is momentarily kind of eating a girl’s face which I find rather unpleasant to watch and more to sit next too. I need to get some air.  
I make my way through the crowd of grinding, drunk adolescents. I can see the back door and just focus on getting out instead of the girls dancing around and against me while passing. I focus solemnly on the door cause I’m seriously about to get a panic attack. Walking through the back door I bump against someone.  
I look down a see a blond haired guy laying on the ground. He’s dressed up as a football player. I quickly put my hand out to help him up: ‘Sorry mate, didn’t see you there.’ ‘It’s no problem.’, he says with a rather thick accent while standing up and brushing his clothes off. ‘Liam.’, I say and put my hand out for him to shake. ‘Niall.’, he answers smiling. The moment I look him in the eyes I know where his accent is from. The blond hair, blue eyes and accent make it clear, he definitely is from Ireland. He looks friendly and he’s the only guy who isn’t grinding, necking or having sex at the moment.  
I continue my way outside and walk do the tree in the very back of the garden where Louis, Jack and I would sit all the time. This is the place where we would come up with one of our many plans. I sitting down praying this night will be over soon. I get pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a breaking branch and cracking leaves.

 

Niall’s POV

Okay Niall you have been out here for half an hour you should go back inside. Why am I even outside ? Oh yeah cause I needed a break from all the sexual frustrated teenagers in there. I stand up from the stone I was sitting on and get back inside whilst walking back to my friends I walk into a guy with broad shoulders and brown hair.  
He holds out his hand for me and says: ‘Sorry mate, didn’t see you there.’ I grab his hand and get up. We shake hands: ‘Liam.’ ‘Niall.’ I have never seen him before which I thought was quiet impossible cause I think I would have seen everyone at school at least once by know.  
I walk into the kitchen and as I am grabbing a drink I see the guy, Liam sit outside. Already regretting coming inside cause of all the sudden female attention I am receiving I decide to go outside. I walk over to the large oak tree and walk closer to Liam with each step I take. I see him sitting on a big branch. The moment he notices I’m there I’m less than a meter away.  
‘Hi.’, I say feeling a bit uncomfortable from sneaking up on him like this. ‘Hey.’, he replies. ‘Not really enjoying the party ?’ ‘Is it that obvious ?’, he chuckles. ‘Only a teeny-tiny bit.’ ‘My friend dragged me up here I’m not really the party type. What’s your reason for being outside ?’, he asks. ‘Kind of the same thing really. But on the other hand I like a party every now and then but this is just a bunch of people making out in costumes. So basically we’re trapped in the plot of a bad new movie.’ When did I became so talkative to strangers ?  
‘You’re right.’, Liam admits with a bit of smile on his lips.  
I climb onto the branch and sit next to Liam and we just sit there in silence for a bit. But it’s not an uncomfortable silence, it’s just quiet, peaceful and I feel at ease for the first time tonight.  
A rather small brown haired boy walks up to us. ‘Payno!’, he shouts. I hear Liam sigh deeply. ‘Oi you coming out mate ?!’ ‘I’m actually quite comfortable up here.’, Liam shouts back hopefully. ‘Come on Liam. Come and show some of your dance moves.’ ‘No Lou.’, he whines. ‘You get 5 minutes!’, he yells up at us or probably Liam with a smirk and goes back inside.  
‘That will be my cue.’, Liam says smiling at me, ‘It’s was nice talking to you, Niall wasn’t it ?’ ‘Yeah, good luck.’, I say right before he jumps out of the tree and jogs back inside.

 

Eleven days later  
Niall’s POV

‘Come on Niall, you need to do better this we want to win this game.’, Harry one of my teammates says to encourage me but it isn’t really helping.  
‘Horan, come here for a second.’, the coach says calmly, for now. This is not gonna be pretty. ‘What’s up with you Niall ? The last week it seems like you haven’t been yourself. At practice you didn’t make any goal, you miss passes. What’s wrong ?’ ‘I don’t know, sir.’ ‘I get you don’t want to tell me all about your personal problems but know that if you want to talk about it, my door is open for you.’ ‘Thanks sir.’ ‘Get the focus on and be a star.’, the coach says padding my back.  
If I would only know what has been distracting me all week, I could maybe do something about it. But I don’t even know what or maybe who has been occupying my mind for quite a while now and it’s driving me crazy. It’s becoming so bad that I can barely even play football anymore, I keep missing goals and tumble over every now and then. The only thing that didn’t change is playing guitar that stayed the same, luckily.

Going out on the field I’m getting nervous, way more nervous than normally. We are playing a rather easy game against the other school in town so I shouldn’t even be nervous there team isn’t as good as us coach said but I don’t know what is hanging on me, I can barely talk to anyone without becoming nervous and slightly uncomfortable. I never had this problem before.  
We get cheered on loudly by our school as we pass our tribune. I take a look around the field while warming up even though I know every little piece of this field I look out for any soft spots. I scan over the other teams supporters while the coach is giving his pep talk, I’m really not in the mood for the same cliché words he says every single time plus the boys pumping each other up to get the adrenaline flooding. ‘Ain’t nobody fucking with my..’, Harry shouts loudly.  
I see someone in the tribune that I never expected to see here. But wait if that’s his friend would he be here too. I turn around trying to shake the image from Halloween out of my head and gain my focus.  
‘Niall!’, Jack yells giving me a sign to walk over. I look who he’s standing with and I can’t believe it. ‘You ready mate ?’, he asks a bit worried I think. ‘Yeah.’, I say back getting a bit shy (?) ‘Hey.’, Liam says and smiles. ‘Hi good to see you again. See you survived the rest of the party.’, I answer back as the stupid idiot I am. ‘Barely but I survived. I need to go cause Louis is getting a bit impatient.’, Liam says pointing over to the tribune were Louis is making a lot of arm gestures. ‘Good luck boys.’, Liam adds before jogging over to Louis.

5 minutes in the game and we have scored a goal, I’m doing better with concentrating I could give a pass to Harry and he scored so that’s good. And I’m trying to get my focus fully on the game instead for 40 percent. I’m working on it. I’ll give ya an update later on.  
Like a promised an update were are almost halfway and it’s still 1-0. My focus is still about 40 % but I think I figured out a part of the reason why I am so distracted lately. Or more when it started, since the Halloween party I haven’t really been myself. I’m still trying to figure out.  
Okay it’s halfway now and in the 42th minute the other team scored a point. The coach is going over some tactics and I’m still trying to figure out my reason of distraction. So it has something to do with the Halloween party but nothing really happened there I sat outside for most of the night and after Liam needed to go back in, I left. The only thing that could have left an impression or impact on me could’ve been Liam, definitely not the girls that were hanging on me.  
After reminiscing about the past few days I’m quite sure my mood changed because of Liam. It could be nothing or no one else. And I had this really vague dream a few nights ago. I don’t know what it was about I only remembered a tree and that’s where Liam and I sat and talked. Is that a sign or am I also getting delusional ?  
I hope it’s a sign but I don’t get why meeting a guy at a party made me almost a different person, we only made some small talk so I don’t really see the logic in that. I’m confused but thinking about that and getting some logic out of it is gonna be for after the game.  
There are about 15 minutes left on the clock and it’s 3-1, I scored the second goal so I think you already know my focus is back for most of the part, not completely though. Knowing my weird behaviour is coming from meeting Liam is like putting my mind on a momentarily rest.  
We end the game with 4-2 and I’m actually happy and celebrating with the boys, still having Liam pushed to the back of my mind. Or at least till he comes congratulating Jack and me. At that point everything came back and hit me in the face. But standing here talking to Jack and Liam, I just know for sure that it has been Liam who has been taking over my mind for the past week and more.

 

16 days after meeting Liam  
Niall’s POV

After thinking, thinking and more thinking about my inner change. I just took a piece of paper and started writing down my feelings. It ended up quite poetic actually, you maybe wouldn’t expect a jock to be able to do that. Well it’s as big of a surprise for you is it is for me, I didn’t know I could do it either.  
I think I now finally know what has been happening to me but what I think it is kind of scares me a bit but I done some thinking and it has always been a bit there, I just never embraced nor excepted it because I just pushed it aside without knowing, if that makes any sense. Well I’m pretty sure now and it makes me happy even though I spent a day being mad about myself just for being the way I am. But I realised rather quickly that it’s alright for me to be like this and it’s nothing bad. It actually is good and since I accepted it, I have been feeling good. Not just good but as in fucking awesome good. I almost feel like I rediscovered myself and I feel great about it but now the hardest part is coming telling it to my family and friends, and basically just the world in general.

 

21 days after meeting Liam  
Niall’s POV

I haven’t been able to completely think straight yet but it is getting better and better but Liam keeps crossing my mind. It has been driving me nuts and that’s why I am here today. You want to know where I am ? Okay before I tell you I need add this you are probably gonna think that I’m crazy but I don’t think I can handle keeping it in for much longer. So today I’m here on the campus of Liam’s school to have a chat with him. I’m nervous to the point where I don’t even know if I have shit my pants already or not.  
The moment I see a group of boys coming out of the gym I get a minor heart attack but I calm down again when Liam is nowhere to be seen. I’m only getting myself more nervous by finding out what to tell him, I can’t just walk up to him and be like hi we only talked to each other twice but I think I’m.. No that’s not gonna go well, so I decide to just improvise which is probably gonna turn out even worse.

 

Liam’s POV

‘Yeah just go I’m gonna drop this off and then I’ll head home too.’, I tell the lads, assuring they don’t need to wait for me. I go back to miss Johnsson’s office to give her my task cause I may have forgotten to hand it in during class. When I’m finally released from her small talk I make my way to the parking lot, the almost familiar blond boy is standing there doing .. nothing basically. What would he be doing here ? Jack normally should already have left, I look around and can’t find his car so I decide to walk up to him.  
‘Hey Niall what’s up ?’ He clearly was sunk in thoughts cause he gets startled and almost jumps over his car. ‘Hi.’, he says taking a second to catch his breath before continuing: ‘I’m actually here to talk to you.’ Well not especially what I expected. ‘Okay shall we take a seat ?’, I ask pointing at the benches in the park which joins the parking lot. We sit down and I’m curious about what he has to say.  
‘I-i-i .. haven’t really been my-myself lately.’, Niall starts off stuttering a bit. Did he stutter before ? I never noticed it before. ‘And I’m quite sure it has something to do with you.’, he continues. Wait .. hold on what ? ‘Yeah I th-think .. stay here I’ll be back in a minute.’, Niall quickly stumbles before jogging to his car.  
I’m confused, yeah I think that describes a part of what I’m feeling. Niall comes back with a guitar in his hand, he gives me a small smile before he sits down and begins playing. ‘Boy I’ve got you all up in my head. I can’t make it stop not even for a while.’ That Irish boy can sing pretty damn good ‘You got me thinkin’ about what you did that night.’ Wait a second. ‘You got me up, up thinking all night, at the speed of light.’ What’s going on ? ‘You make me sing these songs, I never liked.’ Is he .. No that’s impossible. ‘You make me nervous even when you are not there.’ Is it ?

 

30th November  
Liam’s POV

‘Are you ready ?’ ‘Yes!’, I yell before quickly taking a last glance at the mirror, I always feel a bit uncomfortable in a suit but I think I look good even though I need to say so myself. Walking down the stairs Jack is waiting for me. In the car there’s a bit of a rather awkward tension and Jack’s attempts of making it less awkward are only making it worse. ‘How do you think he is going to react ?’, he asks not putting the subject aside. ‘I honestly have no idea, I can only pray he will be handling it good.’ ‘Me too.’, Jack replies. I think the only thing we can do is hope and pray that he will take this good cause hearing the news from one friend is already hard but two friends at the same time we are not making it any easier for him but we/I think this is the best way to do it.  
Arriving at Louis’ house both of our nerves have been taking over us partly. I’m so relieved when only Louis and his mum are home and not all of his sisters cause that would even be more nerve-wracking than it already is now.  
After some small talk which Jack was barely participating in we are slowly working to the subject we would like to talk about, well not really like but need to talk about. I look to my side and see Jack looking absolutely terrified on my side unfortunately Louis notices it too. ‘Jack you alright mate ?’, he asks concerned. ‘Yes we need to talk to you about something.’ ‘Promise us that you are gonna listen to everything that we have to say without interrupting.’, I say already knowing he won’t do it if we don’t ask him first.  
‘Okay but I’m getting a bit nervous now boys.’, he replies with a look that is full of confusion, poor thing. ‘Jack and I noticed a while ago that there is something special going on with us.’ ‘We are gay.’, Jack flaps out. Well thanks for ruining my subtle and soft way of bringing it. 

‘What ?’, Louis asks the shock clearly readable on his face, ‘For how long is this going on ?’ Well ouch it’s not something that it just comes and goes like a face where you cut your hair short or start wearing baggy clothes but okay we are throwing it in his face here, I’m already happy he isn’t yelling (yet) or just walked away.  
‘I know for about a year.’, Jack says immediately looking back down to the ground in shame. I feel sorry for him, I’ve never seen him looking like this even not THE night. ‘2 months, longer actually but since 2 months I have fully accepted it myself.’ Whenever I’m nervous I start talking more than is necessary and it is not really working in my favour right now.  
‘Why are you telling me this now ?’, Louis sighs. ‘We kept it long enough from you and want you to be the first one to know.’ ‘How long have you two been dating ?’, Louis asks casually. ‘No!’, we both shout at the same time. ‘He’s not my type.’, Jack says, ‘No offense.’, he adds quickly. You aren’t mine either so that makes two of us. That kiss was just a onetime thing and it is never gonna happen again.

After talking about it for a bit and Louis asking us questions like ‘Am I your type ?’ ‘Have you ever had a fantasy about me or anyone else I know’ I leave Jack with Louis and go to one of my favourite places in town where I meet up with one of my favourite people.  
‘Hey.’, he says smiling and looking handsome as always, ‘You look .. hot.’ It is getting a bit weird when people around us are looking at us with their jaws on the ground. ‘Thanks babe.’, I say pecking his cheek and dragging him inside, knowing I found my own pot of gold at the end of a rainbow that stands for my sexuality and being happier than I have felt in such a long time with my first boyfriend.  
Most people will describe him as the Irish guy but to me he’s so much more, he’s my own four leave clover giving me all the luck I need without him even knowing it. If Louis would see us he would say: ugh don’t be so fucking cheesy and I told ya you needed to go to that party, you don’t have to thank me I already know I am the best friend. Well he is right for a small part and I can tell you it is not the last part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I wrote this for the Niamnetwork on Tumblr, Theme 6 which is Halloween. I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
